Don't Forget
by Sausage Link
Summary: Oh my gosh! Annabeth is missing! What will Percy do? Read to find out! O and I know that the first chapter is short, so just please read and continue. The rest of the chapters aren't near that short. Enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started when I woke up.

It was a morning like any other. I had just finished my sophomore year yesterday and I was on my way to camp. Today I would get to see my girlfriend, Annabeth. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wondered how much how much she had changed over the past five months. I also wondered if she missed me as much as I missed her.

As I was packing my bags, my mom ran into my room. She had the phone in her hand and a worried look on her face. "What?" I asked. She came and sat on my bed. "Percy, Annabeth is missing."

Bam! It was like a smack in the face. So many questions buzzed through my head at once. How could Annabeth be gone? Was she alright? And most importantly, who did this?

My mom sat with me and told me the details. Annabeth had left for camp the night before. That morning, her car had been found at the bottom of a ditch, but nobody was found inside. There was no sign of an injury. It was like she had vanished into thin air.

"I have to find her," I said.

***Ok people yeah I know it's short, but I had writer's block and didn't know what else to add. But . . . um yeah that's it. Keep reading and please comment!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey people! Thanks for your comments! Four in one day is pretty awesome, even though I wrote one of them.***

**Chapter 2**

"You don't even know where to look for her," my mom said.

"I have to try anyway. This is Annabeth we're talking about."

"Percy, whatever you do, don't be too hasty…"

"I'm not being hasty, mom!" She had a hurt look on her face. "Hey. I didn't mean it that way. I just want Annabeth back. I love her mom."

She sat and stared at me. "Oh Percy." She smiled. "Okay Percy. Do whatever you think that you need to do."

I hugged her. "Okay mom. By the way, don't worry. I will be sure to send you an Iris-Message as soon as I find out anything about her."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be with Paul. I just want you to do what you think you need to do. Just remember; I'm proud of you no matter what."

"Thanks mom."

I finished packing my bags. I only packed the necessities: an extra pair of clothes, some extra money, my wristwatch/shield that my half-brother, Tyson, had given me four years ago, some nectar and ambrosia, and my lethal ball-point pen, Riptide. As I was about to leave, Paul pulled me aside.

"Hey Percy, I want to give you this." He handed me the keys to his Prius, one of his most prized possessions.

"Really? You really want me to take this?"

"Well, not permanently of course, but for your trip, yes."

"Oh my gosh. Thanks Paul."

"Oh, It's really no big deal. Just be careful."

"I will. Thanks Paul."

I packed my bags into the back seat of the car and said my good-byes. My mom had tears in her eyes. I realized that this was the first big trip that I had been on alone. Without Annabeth.

I got in the car and was on my way. As soon as I had driven about twelve blocks, I realized something.

In the chaos, I forgot to ask where Annabeth was.

I was such an idiot sometimes. I didn't want to drive all the way back (seriously, if you lived in New York City, you would understand), and I couldn't call my mom without a monster attacking me, so I just decided to keep driving and go on to camp. I figured that someone could help me there.

Little did I know, my life was about to get really interesting.

Hey people! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey people! I'm so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update but I lost my composition book where I wrote it all down but I found it again! XD So enjoy reading!***

Chapter 3

My heart started racing even faster than it was when I saw Thalia's Pine. I was almost there. I was this close to getting some answers. I swerved off of the road and into the grass, sending dirt and dust flying everywhere. I grabbed the key out of the ignition and ran up the hill, pausing halfway up because I forgot to lock the car. I pushed the lock button on my keychain but, just my luck, nothing happened. So I had to run all the way down the hill, lock the car, and run all the way back up the hill and to the Big House. Wow today was just not my day.

I arrived at the Big House to find Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle on the front porch. Surely Chiron would have some answers for me. "Ah, Percy! You're here early," Chiron greeted me.

"Yeah yeah, now where's Annabeth?" I pushed. Chiron stared at me like I was some kind of lunatic. "Who?" he answered, somewhat stunned.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. You know good and well who Annabeth is."

"I'm sorry Percy, I don't believe I do. Is she a friend of yours? Perhaps another halfblood?"

"Uh, well duh she's halfblood. What do you mean you don't know who I'm talking about?"

"Percy, you're not making sense." Chiron said sternly.

"And you expect anything different?" Mr. D mumbled under his breath. Chiron and I ignored his snide comment.

"I'm making perfect sense," I said, my voice starting to raise, "and you know exactly who I'm talking about. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. You've known her for years , treated her like your own daughter."

"I'm sorry Percy but I have no idea who you're talking about. Now if this is another halfblood in need of help then by all means we will help. But if not, then please leave us in peace."

"Please," Mr. D grumbled. Chiron and I both gave him a look.

"But-" I protested.

"No Percy. Now if you will, we would like to get back to our game." Chiron said.

I turned, truly hurt that not even Chiron remembered Annabeth. What in the world was going on?

I ran to my cabin, sure that at least Tyson would remember her. Tyson absolutely adored Annabeth. In a, you know, kid-who-adores-his-brother's-girlfriend kind of way. I opened the door to find the cabin empty. Exactly how I left it last summer in fact, except for a note laying on my bed. I picked it up. It read:

Dear Percy,

Daddy has asked me to stay in the forges this summer. He wants to work on my battle training. I'm sorry I can't see you this summer, but I will be back next summer. Say hi to Annabeth and Goat-Boy for me!

Tyson

Great. Just great. My own brother left me to train with Dad. Hey! How come I never got to train with Dad! You'd think his only human son would get better treatment than this. I sat on my bed, considering what I should do next. I had to find Annabeth somehow, I just didn't know how. All of a sudden there was a knock on my door. "What?" I yelled, completely frustrated.

"Is that any way to treat your best friend who saved your life multiple times?"

"Grover. Oh yeah, sorry man. Come on in." Grover. Surely he could help me.

"Hey. I heard you were back early so I just-"

"What do you know about Annabeth?" I interrupted.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes Annabeth."

"Who's Annabeth?" Grover asked, clearly confused.

"Really? You too? Is the entire camp in on this?"

"In on what? What are you talking about?"

"Oh my gosh. How long are you guys going to keep this up?"

"Dude. I don't know what you're talking about, but apparently you've got some issues to work, so I'll just come back later." Grover turned and left the cabin. Not even Grover remembered her. Yep, my day had turned pretty bad. But the worst was yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey again people! Thanks for reading my story! So here's the next chapter. And . . . well that's about it. Enjoy!***

Chapter 4

By this point I was ready to chop something in half, so naturally I went to the only place I could do something like that: the swordplay arena. Thankfully, no one was there. Well, except for Mrs. O'Leary of course. As soon as I walked through the gate, she came bounding up to me. She flopped down on the ground in front of me and rolled over on her back, begging for me to rub her. I sat down and started rubbing her stomach. "Hey girl. How've you been?" She wagged her tail in response. I got up and picked up the closest shield. Mrs. O'Leary poised herself to run. I flung the shield like a Frisbee and she ran after it.

I walked over to a practice dummy and started chopping away at it. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Mrs. O'Leary as she played with the shield. She quickly got bored though and moved on to one of the practice dummies, chewing on it and tossing it around. Being here always helped me calm down. Swordplay was one of the only things here that I really enjoyed.

I practiced for a good thirty minutes before I decided to stop. Exhausted, I sat down by the fence, leaning my back against one of the posts. Mrs. O'Leary seemed to be worn out too. She was sitting at the far end of the arena in the shade of a tree, panting as she watched her prey, a/k/a the destroyed practice dummy. Just then, an instructor came in with a sword fighting class. The instructor gave me a look that seemed to say, "Do you mind?" I got up and left. I decided to go to the only other place where I knew I could think: the canoe lake.

When I arrived, I took my shoes off, sat down on the dock, and let my feet dangle off the side and into the cool water below. This simple act already helped clear my mind. I kicked my foot, sending a wave of water halfway across the lake, almost hitting a couple of naiads. They looked at me with surprise. "Sorry!" I yelled. They turned and dove under the surface. Just for the fun of it, I bent over and cupped my hands in the water. Concentrating hard on the water in my palms, I willed it to rise. A small bubble of water rose out of my hands. I willed it to rise over my head. This was actually something I did with Annabeth when we sat here. I would create bubbles of water and make them float around us. It's actually pretty cool. I willed the bubble to grow bigger. It grew until it was the size of a basketball.

"Hey!" someone yelled behind me. I lost concentration. I quickly flung the bubble behind me. There was a splash and a groan. I turned around. It was Nico.

"Really?" he yelled. He was soaking wet.

I laughed. "That's what you get."

He groaned and sat down on the dock beside me. "So what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be back to July," I asked.

"Well, my dad let me come early. Just got back a few minutes ago actually."

"Oh. Hey by any chance do you know Annabeth?"

Nico laughed. "Uh, duh! Everyone knows her!"

Finally!


	5. Chapter 5

***Heyo people! Thanks for readin my story! I know it hasn't been too eventful, but trust me the best is yet to come! Please comment!***

Chapter 5

"Yes!" I yelled, "Finally someone knows Annabeth!"

"Uhh . . . dude? What are you talking about?" Nico asked, confused.

"Okay get this; nobody at camp remembers Annabeth. Not Chiron, not Grover. Nobody."

"But isn't she here?"

"That's just it. She was reported missing today."

"What? What happened?"

"Her car was found at the bottom of a ditch this morning, but nobody was inside. It's like she disappeared."

"Wait wait wait. Hold on. So the mortals know who Annabeth is, but nobody at camp does?" Nico asked, clearly struggling to grasp everything. Poor little twelve-year-old.

"Exactly. But what I don't understand is, how does all of this make sense?"

"Hmm. Not sure. My best guess though is that someone is using the Mist to mess with you. You know, get you off your guard."

"But . . .who? Why?"

"Don't know. Maybe you should ask Rachel."

"But she's in Hawaii with her parents."

"Yeah, so IM her! Jeez. No wonder Annabeth calls you seaweed brain."

Just for that I pushed him into the lake.

"Not cool!" Nico yelled when he resurfaced.

"You deserved it." I said, choking back a laugh as I helped pull him back onto the dock.

"So are you going to Iris Message her or not?" Nico said, half choking on water.

I laughed. "Yeah. Come on." I pulled him to his feet. He glared at me. A cold shiver ran down my back. For a twelve-year-old, he sure could make you nervous. "Wow. Did the temperature drop twenty degrees?"

"Come on," he said sternly.

"Fine then. Someone's a feisty little twelve-year-old," I muttered under my breath. Jeez.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I threw a drachma into the fountain in my cabin. Nico stood nervously behind me.

"Show me Rachel Dare," I commanded. Rachel's figure came into view through the soft mist of the fountain. She was sitting in a lounge chair on the beach, watching the waves. "Hey Rachel!" I yelled to get her attention.

"Woah!" she yelled as she fell out of her chair. I heard Nico choke back a laugh behind me. She turned to look at me. "You don't have to yell you know. I'm right here!"

"I know." I answered snidely. She glared at me. Still not as scary as Nico.

"What do you want? I'm on vacation."

"Have you heard anything about Annabeth lately?"

"Yeah. I heard her car was found at the bottom of a ditch. I also know that no one at camp remembers her."

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"Uh, hello? Oracle?" she answered sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. So do you know who did it?"

"Yeah, I do actually. You see, it's actually not one person, but three. Two of which hate you both."

"What about the third?"

"Let's just say they couldn't hate you no matter what."

I thought about this. Who couldn't hate me no matter what I do? "Dionysus?"

Both Rachel and Nico slapped their hands against their foreheads. I heard Nico groan. "No you idiot!" Rachel yelled, "It's Aphrodite!"

"Really?"

"Oh my gosh. Yes! No wonder Annabeth calls you a seaweed brain," Rachel said.

"That's what I said!" Nico chimed in behind me.

"Okay okay. But who else did it?"

Rachel looked around her nervously. "Hera and Ares," she whispered.

Of course. Ares has hated me ever since I was twelve when I beat him in a sword fight, and Hera has hated Annabeth since she refused her help a couple of years ago. Why wouldn't they try to team up to mess with us? Especially when they can't kill us. "Wait. But why is Aphrodite in on it?"

"She thought it would be more dramatic," Rachel answered, unimpressed.

"Really? That's why?" I yelled.

"Yeah. You're her star couple and apparently it's been too boring for her lately."

I groaned. "Okay then," I said irritably, "so where are they keeping her?"

"Salt Lake City, Utah."

Both Nico and I stared at her uncomprehendingly. "Really? That's where they chose to keep her?" I said confused.

"That's so random," Nico laughed.

"Yep. That's why they picked it. If I hadn't told you, you never would have figured it out," Rachel said.

"Got that right," I said, "So where exactly in Salt Lake City is she?"

"Trust me. You'll know it when you see it. It'll be the most ominous place you can find."

"Wait but that could be any-"

The picture faded.

"Please add one drachma for an extra five minutes," the 'machine' chimed. I sliced my hand through the Mist, breaking the signal.

"Well then guess I'm going to Utah," I said, still slightly confused.

"I'm coming too," Nico said.

"If you want to. I actually could use some company. You know, just in case a bunch of monsters show up."

"What? So I can get beat up instead of you?"

"Uh, in a nutshell, yeah."

"Thanks a bunch," Nico said sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was one in the afternoon before we finally left camp. (Thanks a ton Nico, Mr. Pack-Everything-Possible.) Sadly, my GPS said that we wouldn't get to Salt Lake City until eleven at night . . . tomorrow night. That meant thirty-four hours of driving. And all Nico could do to help would be to eat chips in the shotgun seat. He's so lucky he's twelve.

Five hours a one speeding ticket later, we decided to stop for dinner. We didn't have much money with us, so we decided to stop at everyone's favorite fast-food restaurant: McDonalds. When we walked in, it was absolutely packed. In fact, there was only one booth open. Now if you're a normal person, you'd think you were lucky to get the last booth. Well if you're a halfblood, it's pretty much a giant warning sign that something bad is about to happen. Too bad I was too tired to see that.

We got our food and sat down in the empty booth. I was about to dig into my BigMac when I noticed something next to me that hadn't been there a moment ago. It was a small, round, bronze sphere. It had an envelope taped to it with my name in fancy letters on the front. Usually this would send up a little red flag in my head, but I decided to open the envelope anyway. The note inside read:

Perseus Jackson,

I hope you enjoy this little present I decided to send you. It will definitely make things a little more . . . interesting.

Ares

Oh darn.

All of a sudden, there was a loud, deep rumbling coming from the bronze sphere. "What did you do?" Nico asked accusingly. He didn't seem to have noticed me reading the note. He was probably too engrossed in his cheeseburger. Little pig. "Who was THAT from?" he said, gesturing towards to note and rumbling sphere. All of a sudden, the sphere started to transform, growing into a giant bronze boar twice the size of a Suburban. Its fierce red eyes were trained straight on me.

"Ares," I responded.

"Of course," Nico said, unimpressed.


End file.
